Death Station
by SB-420
Summary: A sequel to 'The Demon Within' It's a race against time as Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge do everything to try and escape the claws of death, courtesy of the demonic Nero! COMPLETE!
1. World Cup Football Match

_**DEATH STATION**_

**Welcome to my first sequel fanfic 'Death Station'. **

**This is a really special story to me, because I made the original idea in a drama lesson. Let me tell you the whole story: You see, in year 8, we had to come up with a film trailer and act it out. We came up with a hide and seek game gone haywire. There was a killer that kept finding us and hacking us off one-by-one.**

**Then, about a month ago, me and my friend, Jordan, had to come up with a film trailer for English, so we thought back to the performance we did last year, and edited that a bit. Now here I am, writing that story... Sonic style. **

**Due to XT-421's inspirational words of wisdom, I have also decided to give a small introduction to myself. *Takes a deep breath* Here goes:**

**Hello. For those of you who don't actually know me, my name is Shaun. I'm fairly new to FanFiction; I've written 2 fanfics and now, I am starting on my 3****rd****. My specialty? Short, but descriptive chapters. (But that's because I'm only a year 9)**

**Well, waddya think? Sorry to XT-421 if he is unhappy with this in anyway.**

**Anyway, Death Station. Enjoy.**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**WORLD CUP FOOTBALL MATCH**_

It was a cool autumn evening in the city of Mobotropolis, and the Mobians there carried out their normal lives as usual.

At the Mobotropolis Empton Stadium, the epic World Cup football battle between the Mobo-Warriors, and their opponents, the West-side Reapers, was taking place.

The crowds were cheering and chanting, all for their team. Amongst this crowd, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Rouge were all cheering and chanting the Mobo-Warriors on.

"Again, thanks for getting the tickets." Knuckles shouted towards Sonic above the noise of the crowd.

"No problem Knuckle-head." Sonic shouted back, giving him his usual wink and thumbs-up.

They continued to watch as the Mobo-Warriors battled their opponents in any attempts to close the 3-2 gap. If they did, they would go into penalties. This was their greatest strong point; they would use their greatest striker, Rafiel Hutana.

Suddenly, one of the players, a blue dog, got in a fight with an opponent, a black lion, and started pushing him away and swearing at him. The lion pushed him back; that's when the fight started! The dog ran up and smacked the lion in the lower jaw, sending him flying to the ground. The referee came in and used all his might to stop the battle, but it was no use. The dog leapt on top of the lion and gave him beatings everywhere. The crowd wasn't particularly helping; In fact, they were chanting them on.

The referee sighed, knowing that nothing was going to help except their weak points. The referee pulled out a large bone from his backpack and threw it in front of the dog's view. As soon as he saw it, he abandoned the lion and chased after the bone, catching it in midair. **(A/N: lol)**

When the referee saw the dog chewing the bone nicely, he pulled out a cow's carcass from his backpack and threw it at the lion. The lion saw it land on the sidelines and pounced on it, chewing bits off as he went. **(A/N: WTF! How big is the ref's bag? Anyway, double lol)**

The referee sighed in relief and put his hand up in the air. "Penalty to the Mobo-Warriors." He shouted, lowering his hand in the direction of the Mobo-Warriors goal. **(A/N: I don't know the full rules of football. Please don't kill me!) **This sent a wave of cheers on the Mobotropolis side of the stadium.

The players were put in their positions and soon enough, they were ready.

"Bring on Napoleon." Shadow cheered as a grey rhino stepped up to the ball.

The stadium fell silent; all eyes focused on the rhino, who was either going to send them home, or send them into penalties.

Napoleon sprinted up to the ball and gave it a bash! The ball flew past the players, past the goalie and into the back of the net. The crowd, or at least the Mobotropolis side, flew into a wild frenzy of cheers. Sonic hugged Amy, Tails and Knuckles high fived each other and Shadow and Rouge jumped up and down in pure delight. They were into penalties.

5 minutes later, when the crowd had calmed down a bit, a voice boomed over the stadium from the commentary box.

"Both teams into positions please. First to score wins. First up, the West-side Reapers" The West-side Reapers responded to this as they sent in a red doe into the penalty box.

The doe took a few steps back, before launching himself at the ball. The ball whizzed towards the goal net, but was caught by the goalie before it hit the net. This sent rude chants across the stadium, but they were cut short when the commentary voice spoke once again.

"Next up to the shot, the Mobo-warriors." Cheers seemed to storm from the Mobotropolis side as a red fox sent a sly smile at the roaring crowd.

"Go, go Rafiel! Go, go Rafiel!" The crowd chanted as Rafiel Hutana stepped up to the ball.

Once again, the stadium fell quiet as Rafiel stepped back. "Gum Gum... ROCKET!" He shouted as he sent the ball into the back of the net so fast, that those unlucky hundred who blinked, missed the shot. The crowd began to flood the pitch, all congesting towards Rafiel. They had won the World Cup.

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge all cheered as the crowd flooded to Rafiel. However tempting it may have been, they remained in their spots.

After the commotion had died down slightly, Sonic turned towards the group.

"Hey, do you wanna go now? I mean, the match's finished, so why not?" He said.

"Yeah, let's go guys." Shadow said, his arm around Rouge's back.

"Yeah, besides, I'm getting tired." Tails whined.

"And besides, I've got to get back to Master Emerald." Knuckles explained.

Sonic rolled his eyes and chuckled. He had hoped that the match would make Knuckles forget about that damn emerald.

They made their way to the exit, all feeling fantastic after that well deserved win.

**Wow. That is a pretty long first chapter.**

**I think I've finally found out the reason why my chapters are so short. NO REVIEWS!**

**So please, please R&R**

**XT-420 ;)**


	2. Exploring The Station

_**DEATH STATION**_

***Sniff* My best friend Curtis is leaving on Monday. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**EXPLORING THE STATION**_

When they arrived at the station, they stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the sign. By the looks of the shadows, it had said 'Welcome to Detatoh Station' but the 't' and the 'o' had fallen off; the sign now said 'Welcome to Death Station'

When they all saw the sign, a cold chill was sent up their spines, making them shiver.

"That is so scary." Tails whimpered. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Are you sure this is the right station?" Knuckles asked. Sonic looked at the train schedule he had in his hand.

"Yep. This is it... I guess." Sonic said. The others lighted off, but Shadow, unlike the others, wasn't easily convinced.

"You guess?" He asked sternly. Sonic just shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean, it says right here: Westropolis to Mobotropolis: 20.00. Platform 3. Detatoh Station." Sonic told Shadow. He walked up and looked over Sonic's shoulder at the schedule.

"Huh. I guess this is the right station; but why does it look so... so... rundown?" Shadow asked the group. Rouge stepped forward.

"Well, I guess there's only one to find out." She said as she walked off onto the station. **(A/N: ... It's so tempting to go 'FIGHT!') **The others started to follow.

When they reached the end of a seemingly long tunnel, their eyes widened at the state of the station. Shops everywhere were barred up and shut down, there were big gapping holes in the windows, the steps, even the platform. There were no signs of life anywhere, and to make matters worse, the sky was dark and ominous.

There was an awfully long pause between the group, but eventually, Amy spoke up.

"Oh my God, look at this place! What on Mobius happened here?"

Knuckles shook his head. "I dunno, but, if anything, I don't want to find out."

"Hey Sonic, what was the platform number again?" Shadow asked

"Oh uh... 3." Sonic replied. Shadow started walking up the ramp to the bridge above, but Sonic stopped him.

"Hey, where 'ya goin' Shad-man... or are you to scared to handle a rundown station?" Sonic asked in a mocking voice. An anger mark formed on Shadow's head as he wound his fist back and sent it flying into Sonic's lower jaw. Sonic fell back as Shadow continued to walk on. But before he disappeared from view, he stuck his middle finger up at Sonic.

"Fuck you faker!"

Sweat drops appeared on the side of the other's faces as the started to follow Shadow, leaving Sonic in a daze on the floor.

When they reached platform 3, they saw that a train was already at the opposite platform; but the strange thing was that even though the train was packed, only one person got off.

"Hey, who's that who just got off?" Tails asked. The others shrugged.

"Well, from what I saw, he was like Shadow, only white." A voice informed beside them.

The others turned to see Sonic walking up to the group, everyone but Shadow, who was clearly deep in thought. Rouge got concerned.

"Shadow?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

A loud gasp came from Shadow and Rouge backed away.

"White fur... red stripes... No! No, it can't be..." Shadow thought aloud to himself.

Sonic was about to ask what was up with Shadow, when the train began to depart. Once the train had gone, Shadow's eyes widened in horror as he saw who this mysterious hedgehog was.

"Shade!"...

**Okay, honestly, hands up if you kinda saw that coming? *Raises hand***

**Sorry there wasn't that much exploring, which kind of defeats the title, laziness is kicking in again.**

**R&R please**

**XT-420 ;)**


	3. Ressurection

_**DEATH STATION**_

**OMFG, I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, there's a problem with my update system and it took a long time to fix.**

**Here it is, please don't kill me.**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**RESSURECTION**_

The white hedgehog, known as Shade, turned at the sound of his name being called. His eyes also widened at the sight of his old enemy. "Shadow!" He shouted across the platform to the others.

Shadow, who was in a small trance, fell on his knees with his head in his hands. "It's not... it's not possible!" He stammered.

"How is what not possible?" Knuckles asked.

"Allow me to explain." A voice came from above the group. They all looked up and saw Shade standing on an old shop roof with his back towards the group. He wore the same clothes that he was wearing in prison, an army jacket, combat trousers and red and white sneakers.

"You see..." He began. "Shadow left me to rot in jail for 5 years after the destruction of Westropolis; when I escaped that hell hole, Arach, my old master who abandoned me for about 8 months, and then decided to help me escape, brought me into a dark alleyway and... you know what, how about I show you." His eyes began to flash black and the surroundings changes. They were now in a dark, wet alleyway.

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and a recovered Shadow looked around frantically, trying to learn what was going on.

"Where are we?" Tails asked.

"Shut up and watch the end of the alley!" A voice, presumably Shade's, who was nowhere to be seen, commanded.

The others obeyed and watched the end of the alley. It didn't take long, because a purple ominous light shone brightly, lighting up the entire alley. When the light dimmed, two male hedgehogs, one with white fur and red-striped quills, and another with black fur and yellow-striped quills, emerged. Shadow recognised both of them and spoke. "Why are you showing us your past?" He asked.

"Just shut up and watch!" Shade's voice spoke sternly. Shadow just carried on watching the events unfold.

The white hedgehog, who looked exactly like Shade, was freed from the other hedgehogs grip and took the opportunity to strike. He jumped up, so his feet were eye level with the other hedgehogs face, and kicked him in the face, sending him flying towards the brick wall at the other end of the alley.

The black hedgehog stood up shakily. "Ugh... what... the fuck... was that for?" He asked tiredly.

"That, Arach, was for abandoning me in Westropolis!" The white hedgehog shouted furiously.

The black hedgehog, known as Arach, stood up and gritted his teeth. "Shade, if I abandoned you at that city, then why am I here now?"

The white hedgehog, known as Shade, clenched his fists. "How the fuck should I know?"

Arach just smirked evilly. "Well then, let me show you. Juratsi!" He leapt towards Shade with his hands glowing blue.

Shade saw this attack, and tried to move, but he soon found that his body was completely frozen. He struggled and pulled his frozen body, but to no avail. He turned to Arach, but began yelling in agony when Arach's hands made contact with him.

Arach began yelling in pain as well, but when he saw that his body was sinking into Shade's, he stopped screaming and shut his eyes.

Shade fell to the floor weakened. His body had been drained of its energy. He weakly looked around for Arach, but he saw no-one.

Suddenly, the surroundings changed back to the old abandoned station. Everyone was where they were before. Everybody began to huddle together, except for Shadow, who had the stupidity to confront Shade.

"So that's what happened?" He asked. Shade nodded. "Then why'd you show it?"

Shade gave him a look of stupidity. "Duh! To show you why I came here!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Why you came... Shade, that just shows that Arach was absorbed inside of you! Now tell us; what's the real reason you're here?" He shouted, gritting his teeth.

Shade just smiled at Shadow, but it wasn't a smiley smile, it was an evil smile. He placed his hands in the air. "Hecteron!"

When he said that, the wind began to pick up speed, until it began to form a small tornado around Shade.

Suddenly, a black and white aura began to encase Shade, until it encased him completely. "You may think you defeated him completely, but you can never defeat him!" A voice came from within the aura.

The light from the aura began to fade gradually and Shadow and the others could see a silhouette of a changed being.

Rouge was getting worried. "Shadow, what's going on?" She shouted, her voice barely audible over the thunderous wind.

Shadow heard her, just, but didn't do anything, except for stare at the hedgehog silhouette.

An increasing whine came from the silhouette and suddenly, the aura exploded! Shadow and the others were blown back by the tremendous shockwave, and they landed on the floor hard.

The smoke cleared, and in it, stood a white demonic hedgehog with yellow stripes in his quills. He wore a leather jacket and some ripped jeans, though his sneakers remained the same.

Shadow, who had taken most of the fall for Rouge, looked up and saw a sight he had sworn he had defeated. "No... NO!" He shouted.

The demonic hedgehog looked at him with a glare so hot; it could cut through just about anything! "That's right Shady-boy. Welcome back your demonic host, Nero!"...

**So, the demonic Nero's back.**

**A few things I want to make clear:**

**1. Those words that Shade and Arach were saying, I own those, I made them up on the spot, literally.**

**2. I can't think of the next one, so... yeah. *Chuckles sheepishly***

**Also, my previous fanfic, 'The Demon Within' has been added by Veshae as one of her favourite stories; so if Veshae is reading this, thank you so much.**

**R&R**

**Your newly-named host**

**SB-420 ;)**

**(P.S. Incase you're wondering, I felt like I was copyrighting XT-421, so I changed myself to SB-420 after my initials.)**


	4. First Blood

_**DEATH STATION**_

**Ungh... I don't wanna update. I'm getting lazy ever since the breakdown, but I guess this is a good a time as any. Also, this will be my first attempt at some POV scenes. Wish me luck.**

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**FIRST BLOOD**_

Shadow's eyes widened dramatically at the sight of Nero, his old enemy. "Holy shit! RUN!"

Shadow leapt up and skated for his life. However, the others were still left in a daze on the floor. A small smirk crept onto Nero's face at this.

He slowly walked up to them, hand outstretched in front of him. Like a lion creeping up on its prey, Nero did just that. **(A/N: Oh no!)**

**Shadow's POV**

I was jumping up at the fence trying to get out, but some sort of invisible force was knocking me back.

I was about to make another useless attempt, when all of a sudden, my mind clicked and I felt like slapping myself.

"Oh fuck! I forgot the others!"

I tried to remember the surroundings around the group, who were still in a daze after the shockwave. I started charging his Chaos energy to the point of desperate release.

"Chaos Control!"

**Normal POV**

Nero was a good 5 feet away from killing the group when suddenly, he was blinded by five bright green lights coming from his victim's centre chests. When Nero's vision was restored, he found that Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge had disappeared into thin air.

Despite the temptation to completely destroy the station in one massive blast, he simply smirked.

"Those fools; using Shadow as an escape route? Absolutely pathetic!" He growled, holding up his hands towards the sky.

"Esunte!" He disappeared in a black smoke cloud. **([A/N: 'Esunte' is another one of my random 'spells'. This on meaning 'Chaos Control'] Pronounced 'Es-oon-tA)**

Meanwhile, behind the counter of an old coffee shop, a large purple vortex formed, creating a small, but sudden wind. Out of this vortex came Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, even Shadow, who had performed a double Chaos Control.

The group, except Shadow, groaned in pain as they tried to stand up. Sonic was the first to stand up properly and stretch, relaxing his muscles.

"Okay Shadow," He said tiredly. "I've got a lot of questions, starting with who the fuck was that?"

Shadow said nothing for a while. He just pulled out a five chairs out from under an old table. They all sat down and waited for Shadow to answer the question on everyone's mind.

"Nero..." Shadow managed to force out, followed by a small, quick, sharp gasp. "Nero was once an ancient demon... _The _demon of destruction! He could extinguish planets with ease. But he was sealed within an ordinary hedgehog. His name was Arach, the one that Shade mentioned. Arach, four years later, found Shade and took him in as an apprentice."

"That still doesn't answer the question. Why is he here?" Knuckles rudely butted in.

"I was getting to that." Shadow snapped. "Anyway, another 2 years later, you may remember this, but they dominated Westropolis in the form of Nero..."

Everyone shivered as they remembered hearing the news about Westropolis.

"However, I managed to stop him progressing any further; and I let him go. Big mistake."

"How is that a big mistake?" Sonic asked.

"Shade was then imprisoned for 2 years; but that sentence was cut short when Arach and Shade escaped... And you know the rest." Shadow finished, a single tear falling from his eye.

Everyone was bug-eyed. They had all heard better stories, but never had they seen Shadow cry, even the slightest.

Rouge walked up to him and rubbed his back slowly. "There, there baby, it's not your fault. You couldn't prevent it."

"Yes I could. I could have killed him when I had the fucking chance. Instead, I let him get away." Shadow shouted, his fist against the table.

Rouge said nothing. She slowly slid her hands around him and embraced his shaking body.

"Shadow?" Shadow looked up at Rouge as she gave him a quick smooch on the lips. **(A/N: Yeah, I kinda forgot to mention that Shadow and Rouge are dating, along with Sonic and Amy. However, Knuckles and Tails are still single.)**

However, their kiss was cut short when a loud gasp came from Knuckles! The others looked in horror as Knuckles was suspended in midair, held by a long, outer spiked tentacle coming from the arm of Nero!

"Knuckles!" Amy gasped.

"Don't worry... Ungh... I... I can handle this... myself." Knuckles choked out.

There was a long, awkward silence between the group.

"Okay." Sonic said quietly.

"Back away slowly or the Echidna dies!" Nero threatened.

The group gave into his demand and slowly made it towards the door. Nero, with his free hand, stretched his hand to the door and locked it.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow and Rouge had sneaked round to a barred up window; however, there were holes in the wood that were just big enough to see through.

However, they were shocked to see the spikes in the tentacles slowly sink into Knuckles' neck!

"!" Knuckles wailed in agony as the spikes dug deeper, penetrating his skin! Nero laughed evilly as blood began pouring out of his wounds and out of his mouth!

The Echidna eventually, after much screaming, went limp. The demonic hedgehog then tightened his grip around the dead Knuckles, decapitating him, and spewing blood everywhere!

They all jumped back when the blood suddenly covered the holes, preventing them from seeing the rest of the scene, which, in some cases, was a very good thing!

But before anyone could make a sound, a sudden shockwave blasted them off the platform and onto the rails below!

As they landed, arm and leg restraints were activated, trapping them on the ground, arms and legs on the rails! This was pretty painful for everyone, as they couldn't quite do the spits, which was the position they were in. **(A/N: Ouch)**

They looked about frantically, trying to recall what happened during the past 5 seconds. They knew that Knuckles was dead, but they didn't know how they were on the rails.

They all looked up at the demonic hedgehog who was floating above them.

"In a few minutes, the 20.30 train will come speeding down the line, cutting your hands and legs off. Muhahahahahahahahahahaha! Think you can escape?" Nero stopped laughing when he heard the sound of a train horn coming from around 3 miles away. "Ooh, right on time. you have approximately 3 minutes to free your self!"

At this, everyone started struggling, trying to save their lives...

**I made the last part sound like a Saw trap.**

**Anyway, don't expect an update for a while; I'm off to London tomorrow.**

**R&R please**

**SB-420;)**


	5. Twisted Guts

_**DEATH STATION**_

**Okay, 5****th**** chapter is here. I forgot to mention that the next couple of chapters, starting with the previous one, will focus on the deaths. There will be small breaks between deaths, but that's just me.**

**Also, the lemon is coming pretty soon.**

**Acknowledgements to my sister for a little joke. She said that there wasn't enough 'deaths'... Actually, I can't believe I laughed at that. Ignore the last sentence. Enjoy.**

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_**TWISTED GUTS**_

As they struggled, Sonic briefly strained his neck so he could see how long they had; however, there was a dim light at the end of the tunnel! They scarcely had enough time to escape!

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! COME ON!" Shadow shouted as he strained his wrists in any attempts to escape.

The light was getting brighter and brighter as the train came nearer and nearer.

When all hope seemed lost, Amy remembered something about Shadow. "Shadow!" She shouted as she struggled.

"What?" Shadow shouted back.

"Use your Chaos Transfer to burn through the metal!"

Shadow obeyed and focused all of his Chaos energy into his arms and legs. Soon enough, there was a red glow coming from Shadow's restraints. Shadow grunted as he continued his Chaos Transfer. Eventually, the restraint couldn't take the heat and just disintegrated into nothingness.

Shadow leapt up from his position and looked around frantically when suddenly, a train horn could be heard behind him! He looked behind him and saw that the train was meters from his friends!

"Crap! Chaos Control!" He shouted. Eventually, time came to a complete standstill and Shadow took the opportunity to release his friends. However, with the colours in negative, he found it trickier than usual.

Suddenly, time began to resume slowly! He had freed everyone else and put them on the platform, but he only had 30 seconds to release Tails.

Shadow reactivated his Chaos Transfer and placed his hands and feet on the metal restraints. **(A/N: Okay, to imagine this, take Shadow and Tails and put them in a sex position... Creepy...) **The restraints blew open and Shadow tossed Tails onto the platform. But time had fully sped up and, in one heck of a bold move, fell down just as the train came over him.

Meanwhile, Rouge, who was first up on her feet, saw her lover get 'run over'. Her legs buckled in and she fell to her knees. "Shadow?" She asked herself quietly, tears flowing from her eyes. "No... No! He can't be... Oh Shadow!" Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer, and she burst out crying.

After about a minute of crying her eyes out, the train finally stopped 'crushing' her boyfriend and left the station as fast as it came in. Rouge stopped crying long enough to see Shadow standing there with his trademark smirk.

"Shadow?" She gasped.

Shadow just chuckled. "What? Did you really think that that was my end?"

Rouge blushed slightly as he jumped up and held out a hand, offering to help her up, like a knight in shining amour. Rouge smiled devilishly and took the hand. When she stood, she caught Shadow by surprise by kissing him on the lips. Shadow moaned slightly and began to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around her smooth, tender body.

"I love you." Rouge moaned.

"I love you too babe." Shadow whispered.

"Don't pull a stunt like that ever again!"

"By your command." Shadow replied in a mechanical voice. Rouge chuckled slightly and continued to embrace him.

However, their 'precious time' was cut short when everyone heard a scream coming from Tails! They all turned to see Tails on all fours screaming and coughing!

"Tails! What's wrong?" Sonic asked frantically, concerned for his near brother.

"I don't..." Tails couldn't finish his sentence as he began coughing and spluttering. Tails put a hand to his mouth as he coughed, but he was shocked, as was everyone, to find blood on his glove!

As he coughed up some more blood, everyone was horrified to see Tails beginning to cough up his insides! First his intestines, then his stomach, and finally his own lungs! Tails' screaming ceased when his lungs came out!

Everyone turned away, trying not to throw up or scream! Suddenly, a laugh was coming from the other platform. They all looked towards the demonic Nero, whose eyes were just returning to their normal red.

"Poor sucker! But, it's my job!" Nero snarled.

Everyone cowered in fear except for Sonic, who was also an all fours, trying to grip the station. He was panting heavily. "You... You fucking shit-faced, slutty..." As he continued to curse quietly, smoke was becoming visible and was rising from Sonic's fur...

**So, Sonic's getting pretty heated up, but which form shall he use for the fight. Next chapter will reveal all.**

**I know, I know, I absolutely SUCK at writing death scenes; but bear with me, it's hard when your mind is practically fried. But I shall continue.**

**R&R please**

**SB-420 ;)**

**(R.I.P. Tails and Knuckles. :'( )**


	6. Fallen Lovers

_**DEATH STATION**_

**Warning: This chapter involves a crappy transformation, a crappy fight, crappy violence, crappy swearing and a crappy death! I recommend you skip this chapter for your own good! If not; you have been warned!**

**Also, I'm shortening this chapter by a considerable amount. The original plan was to have Sonic die, then Amy; now, they shall die together.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the being that Sonic becomes. SEGA own him, not me. It was tempting to use Darkspine Sonic, but I settled on this...**

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**FALLEN LOVERS**_

Amy turned to Sonic and saw him on all fours cursing with thick, black smoke drifting from his body! "Sonic?" She whispered. But Sonic didn't respond, he just kept cursing like he couldn't stop!

Before anyone could make the next move, there was a sudden burst of white energy that knocked back anyone in its radius; everyone including Nero!

Everyone landed on the ground harshly, but they were all continually blown back into the walls of the station with great force, cracking them slightly! As they regained themselves, they looked over to a bright white aura where the silhouette of a new hedgehog was just becoming visible to the naked eye.

Suddenly, from what everyone could make out, a mad cackle was heard as the being let out all its remaining energy and sent multiple black shockwaves in all directions, knocking back everything even further!

Finally, the transformation had been completed and the aura dimmed around the new being. As Amy, Rouge, Shadow and Nero found their balance, they looked over to find a bluish-black hedgehog wrapped in a blue, smoking aura standing there in Sonic's place. He suddenly looked up at the group, showing his eyes, which were glowing white with no pupils or eye color!

Amy gasped at her lover. "No... He can't have... Sonic?" She shouted. However, the only response he made was the sharp glare he gave Nero!

Nero walked forward, a smirk tip-toeing onto his face. "Well, well, well; if it isn't Dark Sonic!" He taunted towards Dark Sonic.

However, in a sudden move, Nero was smacked in the jaw and was sent hurdling towards the dark sky; but as he reached the point where all he could do was fall, he was suddenly kicked from behind, sending him rocketing to the ground!

Nero caught himself and landed on the ground smoothly. As he brushed himself off, he saw the dark hedgehog point to him. "YOU!" He snarled.

"Moi?" Asked Nero, pouting his lips and placing a hand on his chest.

"DON'T PLAY FUCKING GAMES WITH ME YOU DIRTY LITTLE BITCH! YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS FOR YOUR OWN SICK AND TWISTED PLEASURE! WHY?" He shouted towards the white and yellow hedgehog.

Nero placed a hand on his hip. "One word... fun!"

Sonic felt his anger build as Nero began to mock his friends. "...They never stood a chance against me; and neither do you!" He snarled.

Sonic's anger reached its limit as he disappeared into nothing. "Hey! Where'd he go?" Nero asked, his eyes scanning the area.

Suddenly, without warning, Nero was kicked in the balls, sending him flying into the air; but Dark Sonic was already there waiting. In no time at all, Nero came in range and Dark Sonic curled himself into a ball and began spinning rapidly.

Nero stuck the rotating hedgehog and was sent flying in a different direction, only to be sent back down to the ground by Sonic, who had warped to his exact co-ordinates.

Sonic smiled devilishly as Nero impacted the ground, making a hole at least 80 meters deep by 3 meters wide. Sonic stretched his hand wide open as a ball of black energy grew from his palm. Thunder roared and lightning struck the energy ball, increasing is growth!

"This is for everyone you've mutilated!" He mumbled to himself as the ball reached maximum capacity. Within seconds, the ball had grown from non-existent to almost 3 times the size of Dark Sonic.

"It's ready. TIME TO DIE NERO! ROT IN HELL!" With that, he sent the energy ball hurdling towards the ground at an impressive speed. As if by luck, the ball slotted into the hole _exactly._

In 2 seconds, a black beam shot out of the hole, shaking the ground and collapsing some of the buildings!

As the blast died down, a HUGE gaping hole was left in the platform! The Sonic Team, or what was left of them, had their mouths wide open in awe and amazement at what Sonic had just done.

As they gazed at the hole in the platform, Amy turned to see Sonic, still in his Dark form, walk up to her and give her a massive hug. Amy gently returned the hug as she rubbed his back. "I'm proud of you." She whispered reassuringly.

Sonic felt his anger and hatred lift as his fur returned to its original shade of blue. "I love you Amy." He whispered in her ear. Amy giggled and blushed at this as they rubbed noses and looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

As they edged closer to each other, their eyes widened in pain as they were interrupted when they both felt something spear through their stomachs! Blood gushed from their wound as they both screamed in agony as the spear twisted inside of them! The spear was then retracted, leaving Sonic and Amy to collapse on the floor, blood continuing to spill from their stomachs!

Shadow and Rouge watched in horror as their friends died in front of their eyes. Rouge felt her knees buckle as she fell to the ground sobbing, tears flowing from her eyes. Shadow just stared in shock.

Their eyes widened in horror as they saw a white furred, yellow quill-striped hedgehog standing 30 yards from where they were.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Shadow shouted. The hedgehog smirked.

"It's gonna take more than that to get rid of me. I'm Nero!" He shouted towards the sky.

Shadow shook his head and grabbed Rouge by the hand. "Chaos Control!" They both vanished in a flash of green light, leaving Nero to catch up with them, or at least regain his energy...

**WHAT THE FUCK? How did he survive the blast? Beh... that doesn't matter. Only Shadow and Rouge left. Who shall walk free? And who shall fall before the end?**

**Find out next time, which won't be for a while because I'm off to Somerset! Whoo hoo.**

**R&R whilst I'm gone or die in a well.**

**SB-420 ;)**

**(R.I.P. Sonic and Amy. *Sniff*)**


	7. Comfort

_**DEATH STATION**_

**Hello fans of Death Station. I am sooooo sorry I had to put this on hold. I have had THE BIGGEST WRITERS BLOCK IN HISTORY!**

**So, did I try and cure it? Oh no. Instead, I started another FanFic, 'Operation Assistance'.**

**But... I've finished that with the longest chapter I shall ever write, and now, I CAN CONTUNUE WITH THIS! YAYAYAYAYAY!**

**And of course, if I haven't told you already, this... is the chapter we've all been waiting for. This... is the LEMON!**

**Now, if you're gonna review, go easy on me, this is my 1****st**** lemon. So it may be crap. It may go well. Let's see.**

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_**COMFORT**_

Meanwhile, in a dark and desolate ticket office, a green light shone ominously. Shadow stepped out with a sobbing, shaken up Rouge in his arms. Both had experienced their best friends die before their eyes, and it was all too much.

Shadow set the sobbing Rouge on the floor and went to find a light switch, his face full of concern for his girlfriend. The lights flickered to life after a good 5 years. Shadow then rushed over to the window and pulled the blinds down. With them safe, for now, he went over to comfort Rouge, who clearly needed it.

He knelt down to her level and took her into a gentle hug, but before he could do anything else, Rouge squeezed the gentle hug into a suffocation.

"Shadow! I've seen some sad things in my life, but this..." She couldn't finish as the tears streamed down her beautiful face.

Shadow cupped her face with his hands and gazed into her eyes, red and puffy after crying like no other. "Rouge?" Shadow asked quietly. "Can you rub the tears away for me?"

It took a moment, but Rouge, shakily, raised a hand and wiped away some of the tears, breathing heavily as she did. This made Shadow smile warmly. He had loved Rouge for her strength, physical, mental and emotional.

"Okay... Okay..." Rouge whispered, her breath still shaking, but less than before.

"Good girl." Shadow smiled before taking her face into his chest, rocking backwards and forwards slowly. This seemed to calm Rouge down. "Rouge?"

Though still head-in-chest, Rouge's eyes travelled upwards to hear what Shadow had to say. "Yeah?"

Shadow took a breath and continued. "Do you know why I love you?"

This took Rouge by surprise. She had loved him and she had told him why, but Shadow never told her why he loved her. "Why?"

"It's because of your strength, physical, mental and emotional. You always keep going, no matter what! I... I guess I've always been a bit jealous. But none the same. I love you Rouge. Not because of your appearance, but because of what you are. And what you are... is a whole lot stronger than I am." Tears began to fall from Shadow's eyes as he finished his touching speech.

Rouge took it hard, but in a good way. "Oh Shad. I love you too. I've loved you since the day I met you. And 5 years on? Here we are." She gazed into his deep crimson eyes. Their noses touching.

Without warning, Shadow made the next move, locking his lips with hers. All the sadness, the anger and all the shock evaporated with the kiss.

A moan from Rouge meant that Shadow had access to her mouth. He took this opportunity and slid his tongue inside her mouth, feeling her cheek and her tongue.

"Shadow. I want you." Rouge moaned. Shadow obeyed and unzipped her jacket and slid off her T-shirt whilst she took care of the lower half.

Within minutes, she was dressed only in her pink bra and panties. Shadow gasped at her look. Her enormous breasts, her slender curves and her delicate legs. The way she lay on the floor made Shadow drool, his dick becoming hard. Shadow homed in with another kiss, in which Rouge returned.

Shadow then began to fondle her breasts, rubbing the tits through the pink, lacy bra, being rewarded by moans of pleasure from Rouge. He then reached round and unhooked the strap, letting it fall of her sensuous body. He stared at her nipples, already erect, and lowered his head so that they were completely covered. Moans of pleasure came from Rouge as Shadow played with her nipples, licking them, kissing them, rubbing them, nibbling them, Shadow did it all. "Shadow... Please... Don't stop." Rouge begged.

Shadow smiled and faced her. "I don't plan to." He said seductively as he continued to worship his girlfriend, his hands feeling her smooth curves. Rouge couldn't help but giggle.

Shadow then took the act a bit further and began to play with her pussy. He inserted his fingers slowly, noting the sudden gasp from Rouge. This made him retract his fingers slightly, but he then reinserted his fingers, receding them slightly, but quickly.

Rouge was loving every second of this. Here, with her boyfriend worshipping her at a time of need, she couldn't think of anything better. As Shadow continued to finger her pussy, scratching her inner walls, Rouge felt a warm feeling build up around her stomach. "Oh Shadow... I'm about to..." Shadow knew the next word and he lifted her legs, so that her vagina was level with his mouth, and clamped it around her pussy. This action sent Rouge over the edge. Throwing her head back and moaning, she came into Shadow's mouth, who happily accepted her juices, gulping them down as they came.

After the cumming, Shadow dropped Rouge steadily and lay back against the wall of the room. "Well," He chuckled. "For a first timer, you sure caught me by surprise." Rouge looked up at him and smiled as if she was pissed. **(A/N: Drunk pissed, not angry pissed.)** She then crawled up to him and kissed him lovingly, their heads and tongues wrestling each other.

Shadow was interrupted when his ears beheld the sound of his trouser zipper being undone. He looked down and saw Rouge fiddling about with the zipper. Shadow helped her undo the zip and pull his black, flame infested boxers down.

Rouge starred at his cock. It was huge! 'Oh my God! It's huge! I doubt it'll even fit in me! Oh well. Only one way to find out.' She thought deviously as her hand was lowered onto his cock, eliciting a gasp from Shadow. Rouge smiled devilishly and began to rub up and down. Shadow began to moan and plead. "Oh... Don't stop... Please."

I don't plan to." Rouge repeated Shadow's words. This made Shadow smile and throw his head back in pleasure. Feeling adventurous, Rouge dipped her head onto Shadow's member and began to suck on it. Shadow moaned louder and was glad that the station was abandoned.

Suddenly, without warning, Shadow jizzed all over Rouge's face. She was taken aback by this sudden release, but she soon wiped her face off and licked up the cum.

But they weren't done yet.

"Excuse me sir. I would like to ride that magnificent stallion of yours. Do you mind if I do so?" Rouge asked playfully.

Shadow got her game and pretended to be the owner of the 'stallion' "Of course you may. That shall be five dollars please." Shadow played along.

Rouge pretended to hand him a 5 dollar note. **(A/N: Lol. I don't know why I did that, but I think it works.)** With that, she gently got on all fours and crab-walked her way so that her pussy was over his cock. "Ready?"

Shadow chuckled and shook his cock. "Alright. Let's go!" He said in a squeaky, high pitched voice.

Rouge buckled her hips and lowered herself onto Shadow's member. Moans of pleasure came from both of them. Shadow was impressed by the heat inside of her. Rouge winced slightly as her virginity barrier was broke. But that didn't matter. She was glad it was Shadow who took her and made her a woman. **(A/N: Oh. Minor note. I'm just gonna note the ages. They are as follows:**

**Sonic: 28**

**Amy: 26**

**Tails: 20**

**Knuckles: 22**

**Shadow: 28**

**Rouge: 27**

**Sorry if I spoiled anything.)** Slowly at first, but then, Rouge began to ride him a bit faster. Moans and grunt replaced Shadow's voice.

Shadow then began to feel a bubbling sensation inside of him. "Rouge... I'm gonna cum." Shadow grunted against the thrusts of his girlfriend.

Rouge smiled and squeezed her pelvic floor muscles around Shadow's cock, sending him over the limit. Cum splashed out of his cock as they both gasped in sudden pleasure.

After a minute or so, Rouge got off of Shadow shakily and cuddled up beside him. "I love you Shad." She whispered.

"I love you too." Shadow whispered back as they both began to enter an exhausted sleep, with a pair of red eyes peering through the window...

**Yay. That's my first lemon. Apologies for the rush at the end. I just needed this done so badly.**

**And also, apologies for the delay. I had to do this in my spare time because if anyone were to find out, *Slides finger across his neck* Plus, with school and me starting all my Year 9 GCSE work, I've been getting lots of homework, which means that the process of chapter uploading may slow down considerably.**

**Anyway. R&R please.**

**SB-420 ;)**


	8. The Beginning Of The End Part 1

_**DEATH STATION**_

**First off, apologies for the delay, I've been E-mailing other friends of mine. Secondly, if you go to my DA page, you shall find dolls of Shade, Arach, Demon Nero, Mobian Nero and two other characters which belong to XT-421.**

**Finally, this is it. The beginning of the end. Enjoy.**

_**CHAPTER 8**_

_**THE BEGINNING OF THE END (PART 1)**_

Shadow's eyes drifted open wearily. He, along with Rouge, of whom he had just done it with, was asleep for a good 2 hours. The light of the early sun shone through a rounded window, creating a beam of light that shone on Shadow's leg.

As the beam continued to shine, Shadow jolted up and yelled. The beam had begun to burn his leg; and because he was black and red, that didn't help very much. **(A/N: Lol.)** "OW SHIT! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" He yelled repeatedly.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rouge asked, the sudden yelling had woken her up.

"The fucking sun had just burnt my leg!" Shadow yelled in pain.

Rouge stood up and began to flap her wings, creating a gentle, yet firm, wind that cooled off his leg. "Now go run it under that tap over there." She suggested whilst pointing to a nearby sink. "I'll be with you in a minute."

Shadow limped over to the sink, lifted his leg and turned in the tap, cold water flowing gently onto his leg.

Rouge however, was getting changed after last night's... 'activity'. 'Well. I heard that being a woman felt different. I don't feel any different. Oh well.' She shrugged her thought away and turned to Shadow, who was rubbing his leg whilst trying to put his shirt back on. She sneaked up to him and hugged him from behind, catching him by surprise. "I love you, honey." She whispered seductively.

Shadow turned his head and kissed her lightly. "I love you too." He smiled warmly. "Now come on. We need to find Nero and stop him once and for all!" Shadow said whilst placing his golden ring/cuffs back on his wrist.

"Yeah." Rouge clenched her fists, making Shadow chuckle softly.

They walked over to the door, only to find that it was locked! "Hey! Why's the door locked?" Shadow strained at the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow flung his hand at the door, sending 5 yellow spears hurdling towards the door! They, instead of breaking the door down, bounced right back!

"Look out!" Rouge warned. Luckily, both of the ducked as the spears flew over their heads.

Suddenly, the room went dark and the room started shaking violently! Shelves collapsed and everything toppled over as the room continued to shake! "What the fuck is going on!" Shadow shouted.

Then, just as quickly as it started, it stopped. The room was silent for a few moments. Rouge and Shadow, slowly and carefully, crawled out from under a toppled desk, wondering what had happened.

"Where are we?" Rouge asked, looking around to see the windows were black with darkness, along with the rest of the room. "Where are you? I can't see a thing." Shadow's eyes, along with his golden rings, began to glow, lighting up most of the room.

Rouge turned to see Shadow standing there with his eyes glowing red. "Since when could you do that?" She asked in wonder.

Shadow smiled and walked up to her. "It comes and goes in times of need." He explained, only to receive a shrug from Rouge. "That doesn't matter. We need to know where we are."

The door creaked open as Shadow peered outside, seeing nothing but a black and purple void, similar to the one when they had fought Mephiles in the Dusty Desert. He wandered outside and instantly noticed that the ground stretched around them, almost as if it were bouncy.

As they wandered around looking at the, seemingly, infinite void around them, the floor rippled as a demonic hedgehog arose from the floor, standing upon a small podium which ended in a spike.

"Nero!" Shadow growled.

Nero looked down upon Shadow and Rouge as he stood. "Answer me this Shadow! Why is it that the demonic world should be locked away in darkness whilst you mortals live in light?" He spat.

Shadow watched as the saliva rippled as it came in contact with the floor. He then looked back at Nero. "Because if the demonic world should ever be released, then Mobius would cease to exist." Shadow explained as he watched the spike rise even higher.

"That is the correct answer. So what should happen if I did this?" Nero extended his arms and set them alight. But his arms were unaffected. Instead, the blue flames burst from his hands and bounced off of the walls of the, now sealed, void, creating a roof the covered Shadow, Rouge and Nero. But there was a noticeable hole in the centre in this flame roof.

Shadow and Rouge were blinded by the sudden light the flames provided. They looked away for a few seconds before finding Nero coming straight towards them! They both jumped just in time but Shadow was sent flying towards the floor. Luckily for him, he caught himself and landed smoothly, the ground bouncing slightly.

Shadow was taken aback by this sudden attack, but he had seen it all before. "Is that all you've got?" He smirked.

"Nowhere near. Nuracti!" Blue flames flew from his hands and towards Shadow, who jumped to the left. But it wasn't Shadow he was aiming for.

"Shadow! Help me!"

Shadow turned his head and his eyes widened to see his lover caught in the flames. "Rouge!" He shouted. "Let her go!" Shadow warned.

Nero smirked at this and laughed at his pathetic, babyish attitude. "You're pathetic. What's more to you? Your life? Or the woman you love?" He brought Rouge closer to his face.

Shadow's mind burned. Thoughts raced across his mind. Then, for no apparent reason, he smiled. This shocked both Rouge and Nero. "What are you smiling at?" They both asked.

"I know I can't use Chaos Separation on you, but what I can do... IS THIS!" He tucked his arms in and charged up all of the negative energy he had inside of him. All the anger, hate and frustration charged him up to the point where he had to let it out. "Oburibion!" He screamed, letting all of his negative energy in one giant red explosion! **(A/N: 'Oburibion' is Japanese for 'Oblivion')**

Nero and Rouge were blown back by the tremendous shockwaves that came from the transformation! They looked up and saw a completely new being that looked like a demon version of Shadow! His hands had become 3-fingered claws, his shoes had dissolved and in its place were some flat, no-toed feet with 3 small, pink spikes and a large pink spike at the heel, his tail had elongated with a black-to-pink shade. All around his body were vicious red markings that could scare the living shit out of anyone. Surrounding him was a red aura that was pulsating furiously.

Nero stared at this version of Shadow. He had never fought against it, and was eager to. But he kept his eagerness to a minimum. "Well, well, well. Demon Shadow." He presumed.

The demon nodded slowly. He then pointed a finger/claw at Rouge. Nero wondered what he was doing, but his answer became clear as Rouge's skin began to burn. "SHIT!" He yelped as he threw her away to blow at his hands.

Meanwhile, Rouge walked cautiously over to Shadow, who stuck out a claw as if to say, 'Come with me.' She took the claw and felt darkness course through her body immediately. As she felt herself change into her demon form, she fainted and fell on the floor. Shadow looked at the new Rouge. Her skin had become stone grey; she was only dressed in a light purple bra and some light purple panties and her wings had grown and become transparent, leaving nothing to the eye but bone. Much like Shadow, she to had flat, no-toed, feet with 4 spikes at the heel. But unlike Shadow's markings, she had purple/pink swirls coursing round her body.

When she came to, she found herself on the floor of the void. She found her balance and stood shakily, the transformation had worn her out.

They both looked at each other, scanning each other's appearance. When they had done, they stared at Nero, who was staring back at the two. They looked back at each other and nodded.

"Kaosukontorōru" They both said, warping to another location unknown to Nero...

**Well, the final fight has just begun.**

**Just a small note I'll need to tell you, all of Demon Rouge's and Demon Shadow's speech shall be in Japanese until the final part of the last chapter.**

**Also, disclaimers. I do not own Demon Shadow and Demon Rouge. In fact, I don't know who they belong to.**

**Bah... Who cares? R&R please.**

**SB-420 ;)**


	9. The Beginning Of The End Part 2

_**DEATH STATION**_

**Hey again. Just me with the final chapter here. Nothing to see here. Dum de dum...**

**Oh, and also, this chapter may contain blood and gore, lots of fighting and swearing, both Japanese and English.**

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**THE BEGINNING OF THE END (PART 2)**_

Nero looked around the vast, empty void, trying to locate the whereabouts of Shadow and Rouge. "Very well then... Let's see if you can entertain me." He rose up towards the hole in the flame ceiling and created a small tornado, catching up all of the flames and the heat. "DIE!" Nero screamed as he did a roundhouse kick on the tornado, sending it flying towards the ground!

In a matter of seconds, there was a blast of light as the tornado made contact with the ground, exploding in a relatively large fireball!

As Nero descended, his eyes caught sight of a black and red demonic hedgehog and a stone grey demonic bat. Shadow and Rouge!

Nero smirked and dusted of his hands. "Well I must say I am disappointed. I was expecting much more of a fight. But I guess we can't all have what we want eh?" He asked himself.

However, something sharp wrapped round his throat.

"Anata wa watashi no yūjin o koroshita!" A voice snarled from behind. Nero's eyes shifted to see a raging Shadow behind him.

"Hmph! So what? Your friends were weak, pathetic! They deserved to die!" Nero spat in Shadow's face.

Shadow thought... for about a second. He snarled and faced Nero, glaring straight into his black eyes. He noticed that there was something in his eyes that said he was telling the truth.

But he didn't believe it!

He flung himself into the air, along with Nero, to where Rouge was waiting patiently. Rouge opened her eyes, revealing her ominous, purple eyes.

"Wareware wa kare to issho ni nani o sureba iidesu ka?" She growled quietly.

Shadow had one idea that he knew Rouge would love. "Shiage kare!" Shadow smirked so evilly that Rouge couldn't help but join in.

"How are you gonna do it?" Nero asked confidently, but with a hint of fear in his voice.

They noticed this and Shadow held him even tighter, strangling a gasp from Nero. Rouge then began her attack! She warped herself back by 100ft.

Nero wondered what this was, but was scared shit as Rouge suddenly warped herself right in front of him! Nero was about to scream, but he could only cough up blood as a searing agony entered his stomach, as if he'd just been supersonically punched in the gut!

He looked up at her with pain in his eyes and saw only darkness. In one sudden move, he spun himself so the he was now on top of Shadow, and kicked him downwards!

He landed harshly, exploding into a black puddle! Rouge looked at Nero angrily. "Anata..." She started, but was unable to finish as Nero slammed her in the stomach with a hand of fire, causing blood to erupt from her mouth!

She looked down and saw that she was beginning to burn to dust. She looked down towards Shadow, who had reformed himself and was now looking at her with a sad look on his face. "Watashi wa anata o aishite imasu..." Was the last thing she said as she exploded into dust.

"Watashi wa anata mo aishite imasu... Rūju..." He whispered as the flakes of his lover drifted down from above. **([A/N: Oh shit!] Can you guess what 'Watashi wa anata o aishite imasu...' means?)**

This broke Shadow's limit. Letting out all of his energy screaming, an explosion, even more powerful than the Tsar Bomba, raged from Shadow and blew back everything in its path! As the explosion died down after a few minutes, Nero saw that the void had gone from black and purple to black, red and stone grey.

"Oh my. This is more power than I've ever come across." Nero told himself as he looked round the new void.

A figure stood in front of him, a figure drenched in gold. Super Shadow! "What the?..." Nero asked as he saw Shadow open his eyes, revealing blood red eyes that were obviously hungry for blood.

Suddenly, Shadow warped into nothingness. This caused a great deal of anxiousness for Nero.

"Hmph. You've been a worthy adversary, but now it's time to die!" Shadow's voice boomed across the 'empty' void.

"Show yourself!" Nero demanded as he twisted and turned, trying to locate the whereabouts of Shadow.

"Very well." Shadow sent a kick from behind Nero, sending him forwards, only to receive another kick upwards. It seemed that any thought of Rouge fuelled his anger.

Nero regained himself on his upward journey and saw Shadow waiting to end him. 'Oh no you don't!' Nero prepared himself, ready to strike from below...

**Shadow's POV**

I was waiting to end him, he had destroyed most of my life, and now it was time. "Chaos..."

**Normal POV**

Shadow suddenly found himself back outside Detatoh Station looking at Rouge.

"Well, I guess there's only one to find out." She said as she walked off onto the station.The others started to follow, except Shadow.

He just stared at the tunnel. 'Was that just a dream?' He thought, but shrugged it off.

"Come on Shadow!" Rouge called from within the tunnel.

"Okay." Shadow called back as he walked into the tunnel to what would be his fate...

**The End?**

**Well? What do you think? I hope you liked the Final Destination twist, I've been holding it in for so long.**

**So, until my next FanFic, I bid you all adieu.**

**R&R please**

**SB-420 ;)**


End file.
